


Offered his Due

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dom/sub, Good job Mitsunari!, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real desperation in his voice is enough to make Hanbei shiver, as Hideyoshi easily accepts the supplication. Certainly it won’t be easy for Mitsunari to prepare to take Hideyoshi, but from the fond way Hideyoshi looks at him, he won’t mind the delay, and Hanbei is only too willing to open the way for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offered his Due

Hanbei approaches Hideyoshi’s sexual pleasure with the same smooth deliberation he applies to meeting any of his needs. Hideyoshi has left him with no doubt that his own attentions are satisfactory, but he’s all too aware of his own limitations, and he feels himself growing slimmer and more frail by the day. It certainly doesn’t do for a man like Hideyoshi to allow himself to be held back on his account - no, he would have him able to unleash the full force of his passion. There would have to be others, and Hanbei looks forward to ensuring that their service to Hideyoshi is without flaw.

So Mitsunari comes to be kneeling beside him under Hideyoshi’s approving gaze, his eyes raking over the boy’s body in open evaluation.

He was the natural choice for such a task despite his sullen inexperience, one of the few who Hideyoshi would admit to his personal service - certainly it hadn’t hurt that his deceptively spare frame had clearly pleased Hideyoshi’s eye. But what had convinced Hanbei of his sufficiency had been the unrestrained joy in his voice when Hanbei had told him how he would be serving his lord. He has no intention of entrusting Hideyoshi to someone who doesn’t realize the privilege they’ve been granted.

But there’s no danger of that here. Mitsunari shivers beautifully under his slightest touch, rapt under the force of Hideyoshi’s gaze. He’s clearly ill at ease with the intimacy, his posture tense and formal as though he’s attending an official audience, and it’s more alluring to Hanbei than his uncomplicated desire would have been, the way he accepts the unease side by side with the open trust in his face as he presents himself to his lord.

Well, there’s certainly no harm in enjoying himself along the way.

He turns Mitsunari’s head to him, brushes the lightest of kisses against his lips. Mitsunari merely trembles, barely daring to breathe; it makes Hanbei grin against his lips, raking his fingers through the boy’s hair without moving any closer. He can hold Mitsunari like this as he pleases„ he realizes, suspended and breathless, hanging on his barest touch.

As Hideyoshi pleases, that is. He’s leaning forward, favoring their display with a warm countenance. “Go on," he commands, so Hanbei deepens the kiss, teeth in Mitsunari’s lip as he slides the robe from his shoulders. A quick glance confirms he’s already hard, his skin flushed with the awareness of his lord’s attention, but Hanbei’s eyes are on Hideyoshi, drinking in the details of Hideyoshi’s enjoyment, down to the slight catch in his breath.

Mitsunari’s body is stiff under his hands. He submits to Hanbei’s caresses gracelessly, fingers still clenched in the discarded fabric of his robe. Hanbei runs the flat of his nails down the inside of a thigh, his lips in the hollow of his throat, lets Mitsunari linger in the discomfort running alongside his arousal as his skin prickles at the airy touch.

Hideyoshi’s gaze is heavy with desire as Hanbei gradually offers up the boy’s delicate flesh. It makes his own enjoyment that much sharper.

"Mitsunari-kun," he murmurs in the boy’s ear as he turns his head up to face his lord. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to ask Hideyoshi?"

But Mitsunari is frozen in fascination as Hideyoshi starts to draw back his own robe to reveal his arousal. Hanbei can’t blame him; Hideyoshi’s body is awe-inspiring, raw power coiled in every inch of his flesh, manifest even when he’s at his ease. He has to admire the sight himself, no matter how familiar; still, he gives Mitsunari a nudge, reminds him that he’s not here for the indulgence.

"Please fuck me, Lord Hideyoshi," he manages, rough voice too loud for the room, “Please grant me the privilege of bringing you pleasure."

The real desperation in his voice is enough to make Hanbei shiver, as Hideyoshi easily accepts the supplication. Certainly it won’t be easy for Mitsunari to prepare to take Hideyoshi, but from the fond way Hideyoshi looks at him, he won’t mind the delay, and Hanbei is only too willing to open the way for him.

Well, the boy ought to at least keep Hideyoshi entertained. “Why don’t you start with your mouth, dear," he murmurs, lowering Mitsunari’s head with a hand in his hair to let him suckle at Hideyoshi’s cock. His lips stretch nearly taut as they wrap around the formidable head. He takes it in eagerly, though, moaning at the taste as he reaches out to swallow as much as he can.

"Watch what you’re doing, Mitsunari-kun," Hanbei hisses. “Use your tongue. That’s it, keep going." He’s helplessly inexperienced, but he struggles to follow the instructions, and Hanbei is rewarded for his attention by the quickening of Hideyoshi’s breath, the settling of his body as he lets Mitsunari crawl between his thighs.

The first brush of a hand against his rear has Mitsunari stiffening, flinching from the touch as Hanbei spreads his ass to rub a well-oiled finger against the tight, tender skin. “What’s wrong, Mitsunari-kun?" he asks teasingly. “I’m going to get you ready for Hideyoshi to fuck you now. That’s what you want, isn’t it?"

The words draw a groan from deep within Mitsunari, and he spreads his legs wide to offer Hanbei access, but he’s coiled tight, his body clamping down against the intrusion as Hanbei presses inside. He continues anyway, spreading him open carefully but implacably.

"Really, Mitsunari-kun, don’t tell me you’re having trouble already," he says at Mitsunari’s choked gasp, letting the chagrined amusement seep into his tone. “How do you expect to take Hideyoshi if you’re going to balk at just my fingers? I expect better from you."

The dismay on Mitsunari’s face is stirring as he snaps his head round. “Please, Lord Hanbei," he begs, “I can do it, I promise! Just allow me…"

Hideyoshi gathers the boy’s head easily in both his hands, enveloping his body securely in the clasp of his thighs. “Mitsunari. Focus on me." He looks down at Mitsunari with a steady regard. "Attend to me the way Hanbei told you to." It’s an instruction, not a reprimand, and Mitsunari gladly complies, curling into Hideyoshi’s leg as he laps earnestly at his cock.

"He is capable, Hanbei," Hideyoshi assures him, as though that were all that were in question. “He’ll do it."

"Of course he will," Hanbei agrees gladly, drawing a groan from Mitsunari as he punctuates the words with a sharp thrust of his fingers.

Mitsunari gradually calms as Hanbei works him open, his flinches turning to shivers and finally to muted sighs. His attention is all on Hideyoshi, secure in his grip and rapt by his work as he struggles to suck him properly. The effort seems to balance him, lets his muscles relax and his breathing slow as he’s steadily laid open.

Hanbei keeps stroking his body as he works, contrasting the demanding fingers in his ass with tender caresses against sensitized skin. Mitsunari bears these touches too, with pliant acceptance, until Hanbei can slip all four of his fingers inside him, thrusting and stretching as he pleases. He contemplates giving Mitsunari his entire hand - it’s no more than he’ll have to take from Hideyoshi - but he’s tired of waiting, and it won’t be a bad thing for him to have to yield a little further to accommodate Hideyoshi. It’s only appropriate.

The sheer mass of Hideyoshi’s body nearly envelops Mitsunari as he crawls into his lap, letting Hanbei guide him into place. Shaking, he braces his arms against the wall of Hideyoshi’s chest. His face is soft and open, a total contrast to his earlier tension.

He shouts out loud as he lowers himself onto Hideyoshi’s cock. The preparation has him slick and open, stretched wide enough that it presses inside without difficulty. But Hideyoshi’s bulk forces him open mercilessly, legs akimbo as his body struggles to accommodate the intrusion. He lowers himself to the hilt, watches with a helpless expression as it sinks into his ass.

Gamely, Mitsunari tries to move against Hideyoshi, but his movements are sluggish and halting, overwhelmed by the sensation. Before Hanbei can reprimand him for his inattention, Hideyoshi seizes his hips to control the pace himself. He easily lifts Mitsunari’s body in his arms, drawing a long, desperate wail from him as he slams him back down with exquisite brutality. Hanbei presses himself close against the warm bulk of Hideyoshi’s back, basking in the display of force.

This is what he had wanted, why he had determined to offer the boy to Hideyoshi; Mitsunari accepts the full force of Hideyoshi’s onslaught with unreserved awe, welcomes it as an opportunity to serve. It’s sublimely relentless, and Hanbei trembles with desire to see Hideyoshi receive it as his due.

"Go on, Mitsunari-kun," he purrs, “Tell Hideyoshi what it feels like."

Predictably, Mitsunari flounders; he’s short with words at the best of times, and now it’s clear he’s close to being abandoned utterly to the sensations. Hanbei doesn’t want that. He wants him to feel every inch of conquered flesh.

"It’s…so much," he manages finally. “So…right." His words are halting, thick with lust and strain, but he’s looking straight into Hideyoshi’s face as he speaks, pushed on by Hideyoshi’s gratified acceptance of the praise. “Thank you for…allowing me to serve you this way. Thank you for letting me be of use to you, thank you…"

He trails off into a long moan as Hideyoshi batters deep inside of him, his rumble of satisfaction shaking Mitsunari’s entire body. It seems to excite Mitsunari just as much; he’s squirming in Hideyoshi’s arms, gasping incoherent pleas as Hanbei brushes the hair back from his face to watch the desperate, confused shifting of his expressions.

"Do you want to come, dear? Is that it?" He responds silkily to Mitsunari’s wordless pleas. “You know you need to ask for what you want."

His whole body convulses frantically at the words. He presses one hand to his erection with a shocked, needy cry, as though he’s neglected to even consider his own needs until Hanbei presented them to him. “Please," he manages once more, “Lord Hanbei, please…"

He can’t manage the words, beyond even the concept of asking for his own pleasure, and Hanbei relishes the moment of holding him suspended, letting him flounder at his whim. But denying Mitsunari isn’t what he wants now. Not when it’s his own conquest that’s bringing him undone, his pleasure merely his body’s acceptance of Hideyoshi’s power.

"Go on, then," Hanbei hisses, sharp with his own need. “Show Hideyoshi how you welcome his might."

Mitsunari barely has time to jerk into his waiting hand before he’s coming, sobbing out loud as he convulses helplessly around Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi doesn’t take long after that, lifting Mitsunari’s exhausted body entirely in his arms as he fucks the boy relentlessly. Hanbei presses himself tight to Hideyoshi’s back, luxuriating in the radiant heat of his body as he finishes; he buries his face in the crook of his neck, his fingers in the wiry hair of his chest, drinking in the low rumble of his pleasure. The quake of his muscles as he comes shakes Hanbei’s body to the root.

Hanbei attends Hideyoshi immediately, cleaning his body attentively with warm towels. Only then does he turn to Mitsunari where he’s collapsed back into a bow, gasping as his body recovers from the onslaught.

"Lord Hanbei," Mitsunari pleads as Hanbei gathers him up and starts to pull him upright. “Please let me attend to you as well." His voice is already hoarse, his lips puffy from stretching around Hideyoshi’s cock, and his exhausted pleas remind Hanbei of his own urgent desire. Hideyoshi watches the two of them, nodding approvingly. “That’s right, boy. Serve Hanbei as you would myself."

So he takes Mitsunari’s head in his hands and slides to the back of his throat in one swift motion. “I’m honored, Hideyoshi." He smiles up at him, ignores Mitsunari except for the fine stroking of his fingers against his jaw. Mitsunari doesn’t make the slightest protest at the treatment, only soft noises escaping as his throat contracts around Hanbei’s cock.

"You did well in choosing him for this." Hideyoshi replies fondly. “You deserve the use of him as well."

"I had hoped he would be a bit more attentive, really," says Hanbei. “You were left doing all the work." That does get a reaction from Mitsunari, only a slight whimper of dismay. Even that is quickly stifled as Hanbei’s thrusts become ever more demanding. He has no technique at all, his mouth slack and sloppy around Hanbei, but it’s enough, between the heat of his mouth and his tangible struggles as he forces his exhausted body to keep up.

"You’re critical, Hanbei." Even now that he’s finished, Hideyoshi is watching intently, fixed on their display. “He’ll learn."

Hanbei is right on the edge, the desire spreading to suffuse his entire body, but he holds it back long enough to catch Mitsunari’s eye. He favors him with a kind smile, presses to the back of his throat and holds him there. “Oh, I’ll make sure of it," he says, lets the vicious delight seep into his voice at Mitsunari’s struggle to breathe, to swallow, to keep from fighting against Hanbei’s delicate hold.

He turns back to Hideyoshi as he comes, basking in the glow of his gaze as the pleasure floods his vision.

When Mitsunari has finished lapping the last traces of come from his spent cock, Hanbei crouches down by his side. His expression is open and full of wonder, a plea of gratitude half-formed on his lips. Hanbei bends to kiss him, once, slowly and firmly, tasting himself inside his mouth.

"Your reward," he murmurs, carding through Mitsunari’s hair with steady fingers as the boy slowly collects himself. It would be a bit pitiful, really, if it weren’t so perfect; he can trust that Mitsunari will do anything for Hideyoshi, for even the slightest of his pleasures, and that’s an even better feeling than it is to take the boy apart himself.

"Mitsunari," Hideyoshi says as he settles, and they both turn to him, pausing in the process of pulling Mitsunari to his feet. “That was well done," he says simply, but he favors them both with a warm, steady gaze, and Mitsunari noticeably steadies, pulling himself together under the weight of his lord’s regard. Hanbei meets Hideyoshi’s eyes as Mitsunari bows his head, and smiles to himself as the two turn to leave.


End file.
